Sharing
by HeathenVampires
Summary: As twins, Hiccup and Heather share everything. Home. Clothes. Food. A bed. Their girlfriend. Heathcupstrid Hiccup/Heather/Astrid one shot. Warnings for incest. Kinktober 2018


**Day 19! Told you I got a lot of Heather prompts.**

 **Heather/Hiccup/Astrid. Heather+Hiccup are twins, so, yeah...**

 **Kinks are incest, threesome, cockworship.**

-HTTYD-

They shared everything. A bedroom as children. A home as adults. Their car. Their food. The bills. Even their clothes.

Their girlfriend.

Their bed.

 _How_ they got quite so lucky as to meet someone who not only wanted them both, but accepted that the twins wanted each other, Heather would never know. But they did, and it was amazing. _Astrid_ was amazing.

Even when she leapt on Heather from behind with a war cry, giggling as she tackled her to the sofa and bit playfully at her ear, then her neck. One was considerably different to the other in the effect it had on Heather, tingles rolling down her body at the feel of Astrid's teeth.

"Astrid, you're gonna break that."

"It's very rude to call your sister a 'that'. And she's very sturdy, I'll have you know."

She knew full well Hiccup meant the sofa, and his concerns were not unfounded - several items of furniture had been casualties in the midst of sex or playfighting, the latter usually instigated by Astrid. She was energetic, playful. _Strong._ Fierce. According to Hiccup, she was like a slightly less serious - and more blonde - version of Heather. Beckoned over, Hiccup sat down next to where Heather was still half-under Astrid.

Well, there were many worse places to be, she knew. Hiccup ran a finger down the side of Heather's face, smiling when she leant up for more of his touch. The pads of his fingertips slid under her jaw, almost ticklish but his range to touch her was limited by Astrid's weight atop her, her face almost buried in Heather's neck. He'd barely moved a few shuffles back, settling into the opposite side of their - frankly oversized - sofa, before Astrid was murmuring in her ear, smirking enough that Heather could feel the curve of it against her neck, warm breath making her shudder softly.

It took very little time at all for Astrid to slide off of her back, for both of them to slink along the sofa and pin Hiccup in place with their combined weight. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but otherwise seemed to be waiting to see what they would do. When hands went for his belt, others for the zipper beneath, then finally the button, Heather heard his breath pick up a little, felt the stirring beneath fabric as his... _interest_ grew.

Their relationship had always been close - they were twins, after all - but Heather could remember with clarity that first fumble at fourteen, when two late bloomers realised their bodies were going through more changes than before. At the time, it had still been relatively innocent. Exploring each other. They only knew one other set of twins, and they were... strange with each other. Heather and Hiccup were satisfied they weren't that weird. So even after their parents seperated them into individual bedrooms, they'd sneak into each others room at night, stay up talking.

Legs touching under blankets, fingers brushing each other. First kisses, because why did adults make such a fuss about them on TV?

The way Hiccup slept with his wiry arms wrapped tight around Heather, the first time she realised what it was that dug into her back when she woke.

They didn't know until they were fifteen that it wasn't right. It came up on TV, of all things, where some twins like them were together. As in, _together_ together. And everyone around them was horrified. But by then, Heather knew she'd never give up Hiccup, not unless he _wanted_ to be freed. So they hid it, late night talks now stolen kisses, clumsy, learning touches.

Moving out together, and Hiccup's bed forever empty as he slid between Heather's sheets with her every night.

Or, as the case was now, on the sofa, with Heather's fingers finding her twins cock and stroking, thrilling in the way he grew harder in her hand. Astrid finished moving his jeans out of the way completely, so fabric no longer impeded both women from accessing the swollen shaft Heather's fingers were loosely wrapped around. Sharp breaths sucked in between his teeth, Hiccup's eyes were wide and rapturous as he waited, watching. Heather felt wet warmth brush her fingers as Astrid leant in, licking her way along the underside of Hiccup's cock. It brought the most adorably pathetic sounds from Hiccup.

Heather joined in, tongue and lips over his shaft, occasionally finding Astrid's mouth there and pecking a kiss on the pretty pout. Astrid giggled before turning attentions to Hiccup again, the fire in her eyes saying that the blonde had no intentions of stopping until Hiccup was a pleading mess desperate to get off. Heather personally thought that a marvellous idea, and did her best to help Astrid get him there.

Whether the visual or the feeling of both girls all over his cock drove Hiccup the craziest, Heather hadn't thought to ask, but since his head had fallen back, jaw slack as he groaned, the sensations seemed to be leading the game there. Sucking the head into her mouth, Heather ran her tongue over the leaking tip, moaning softly at the forbidden taste of her brother, knowing she'd never stop wanting for more of it. Astrid's mouth had settled closer to the base, alternating sucks and licks and smirking when Hiccup's cock twitched between their lips. With one hand clutching tight at the sofa, fabric of it scraping against his nails, Hiccup was white-knuckling it already but clearly trying to hold out a little longer, draw out the feel of two hot mouths on his cock.

Heather pushed his top up a little, teasing her nails over the sensitive plane of his flexing stomach. Hiccup wriggled, shifted.

Reminded Heather of the first time she'd _seen_ him hard, giggled as it twitched and she couldn't help declaring "it moved!", much to Hiccup's bemusement.

"I'm... fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Astrid's hand squeezed the base of his cock, left Hiccup whining as both sets of contact ended, halting him just before the point of no return. The triumphant grin on Astrid's face quickly spread to Heather's, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly, reaching to bring himself off if they weren't going to. Astrid batted away his hand, watching the way his cock strained toward them, swollen and desperate and leaking. She kept him on the edge, but waited for that heavy urgency to fade before Astrid nudged Heather out of the way, better than her at what Heather suspected she was about to do.

"Fuck!"

Hiccup never had a filthier mouth than when he was getting sucked off, the way his mouth fell open around ragged breaths and the gravelled, strained note in his voice enough to make Heather dizzy with want. Tendrils of hair stuck to the sweat beading on his face, barely able to keep his eyes open as Astrid took him down, down, _down,_ the wet, gurgling noise telling Heather that their girlfriend was swallowing around him, working the vice-like muscles of her throat around his pulsing shaft. The suddenness on an already sensitive, wanting man was too much for Hiccup, his complete undoing at the mercy of Astrid's mouth on his cock and Heather's against his, stretching up to kiss him, to taste those feral cries he let out as he came.

Astrid came up to breathe at last, face wet when Heather leapt at her, seeking Hiccup's taste on her tongue and thrilling in the breathless whimpers as Astrid was torn between continuing kissing her and regaining her breath properly.

A merciful lover, Heather dropped down to let Astrid catch her breath, working off tight, damp shorts from slender thighs. Astrid helped, lifting her hips to aid the undressing, sitting up and shedding her t-shirt too. There was no bra beneath it, though how Heather had missed that fact was beyond her as she saw pert nipples straining for attention now impeding fabric was gone. Crawling up her girifriends body, Heather kissed her again, running hands over soft breasts to pinch at sensitive nipples. Her mouth followed the trail while hands slid down to push at Astrid's underwear, peeling sodden lace away and tasting the scent of arousal in the air even as she sucked a pink bud between her lips. Astrid's fingers buried themselves in her hair, flexing against her scalp and clutching tighter when teeth skated over the peak of her nipple.

"H-Heather... please..."

Oh, Astrid was utterly undeniable when she made those sounds, voice an alluring drawl that pulled Heather in, urged her tongue down past shapely abdomen to taste sticky thighs, watching Astrid's back arc upward as she felt a mouth on her at last. Absorbed for the moment in what she was doing, Heather was surprised to feel hands slip under her skirt and tug down her underwear, heard a mewl of complaint from Astrid when Heather stopped to turn and see Hiccup behind her, cock still firm.

"Gods, how are you hard still?"

"No idea. Rolling with it."

Fingers slid over her, dipping in to find Heather wet already, aroused by watching Hiccup come, by playfighting with Astrid and everything that followed. Hiccup twisted his hand beneath her, dragging across her clit and leaving her squirming, moaning weakly. Astrid was little better, legs spread to invite Heather between them again, disgruntled by her distraction with Hiccup for the moment.

"Either fuck me or fuck Astrid, but stop teasing!"

Hiccup chuckled, wet fingertips smearing across her skin when he gripped at her hip, the swollen head of his cock pressing against her at last. He pushed himself and pulled Heather back, sliding all the way in in one smooth thrust until Heather felt her brother settle, curving over her back to drop a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. Smiling to herself, she rolled her hips, testing the angle and depth before nudging Hiccup back, an increasingly unhappy Astrid pouting up at them both in a way that clearly said "yes, thats lovely, but can we move on before I go insane?".

Wound up with waiting, Astrid pitched as soon as she felt Heather's mouth again, tongue sliding over her clit as Hiccup set a lazy pace behind her, letting Heather adjust to that heady mix of pleasuring and being pleasured, trying to focus on what her tongue and teeth and lips were doing while a thick cock throbbed inside her.

Still. Nothing she hadn't done before. _Many_ times.

Lowering to rest her front weight on her forearms rather than hands, Heather brought herself closer to Astrid, let Hiccup adjust their position. Then her efforts to arouse Astrid to incoherency were redoubled, closing her lips around her hard little clit just _begging_ to be sucked, to have a tongue swiped over when freed. Hiccup's thrusts pierced her repeatedly, sending those lovely waves of heat and pleasure rolling through her body and Astrid trembled in response to feeling Heather moan against her.

A particularly deep thrust jarred her, made Heather buck and shout; naturally, Hiccup repeated it, his low groans mingling with Astrid's increasingly high-pitched mewls and gasps, one of her muscled legs coming up to hook around Heather's head so she could rut up, hips bucking a little with every wet lick of Heather's tongue now. It was harder and harder to keep track of who was where and what was happening, all she felt able to notice were the bolts of pleasure buzzing through her, the fingers twisting in her hair, the musky sweet taste on her mouth...

Astrid fell first, weak as she was for a hungry mouth between eagerly spread thighs. She clutched Heather to her, silently pleading for the other woman to keep going until she was completely done. It made it harder for Heather to watch Astrid's climax, but that was a small price to pay to know she was the one bringing Astrid to such highs, the one earning those beautiful, sinful sounds from her mouth.

Hiccup was soon after her, more sensitive than usual as he would tell her later - probably from the fact he'd somehow stayed erect after climaxing earlier - and filling Heather with a low grunt. Gods, she loved feeling her brother spill inside her far more than anybody ever should, hot and thick and utterly, indecently illegal.

His hand slid around her sweaty stomach, pressing to her clit while he was slowly softening inside her and Heather didn't need much, the burning pressure of his hand quickly enough to let her shudder in exhilirated ecstacy, slumping forward to laze atop Astrid with a satisfied smile as soon as Hiccup let her go. Astrid dumped her the couple of inches to the floor, but soon turned over to nuzzle in to Heather' still-clothed chest. She was fully dressed still, save for Hiccup stripping her briefs off. Astrid was naked, and Hiccup's jeans were still rumpled and tugged down to around his knees. He pulled them up, wriggled on to Astrid's other side - as he was mostly dressed himself, he could help keep her warm.

Feeling Hiccup's come leak out of her, Heather knew they'd need to clean the floor. _Again._ But as Astrid burrowed in even closer, her twin brothers hand sliding over naked blonde to clutch Heather's, soft smiles from both warming her heart... Heather figured it could wait.

-HTTYD-

 **Heh, this was fortuitously timed as someone only asked me like, yesterday? Maybe the day before... for established relationship Heathcupstrid. So kinktober came to fulfill all needs!**


End file.
